


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a drunken mistake, or was it? JJ and Morgan agreed to never talk about that night but something happens and they have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story of mine. Please be kind.

JJ and Morgan both agreed never to talk about that night. The night where, after a really tough case, the team all went out for drinks and partying. The night where, both JJ and Morgan were drunk off their asses, and somehow, JJ refuses to think, they ended up at Morgan's apartment. The night they both through caution to the wind and had unprotected sex. But as she stood in her bathroom staring at the positive sign on the pregnancy test, she knew they were going to finally have to talk about it.

JJ had always been in love with Morgan. She had loved him from day one, but she was too afraid to admit her feelings. She didn't want to be another one of those girls he took home and left behind the next day. Garcia, the only one who knew how she felt, tried to get her to believe that Morgan wouldn't do that to her, but JJ wasn't convinced and kept her feelings for him buried inside until that day.

"Mommy I go' go potty," Henry called from outside the bathroom door.

JJ dropped the test in the trash and opened the door, "Come on sweetie. Sorry mommy was taking so long."

JJ smiled as she helped her two year old son use the bathroom. She will never forget the day she had met his father. They had gone to New Orleans for a case after Hurricane Katrina. She instantly fell for him. She thought it was probably because he wasn't Derek Morgan and off limits. She remembered calling him frightened out of her mind when she found out that she was pregnant, but Will calmed her down and moved to Quantico to be with her. However, and JJ thinks it had something to do with her job; she was unable to make it work between them. She remembered the day; Henry was only a year old, when he deliberately asked her to choose between him and her job. She had chosen her job, and Will moved back to New Orleans the next day. She didn't blame him one bit, but it made it harder on Henry since he didn't really understand why his daddy left.

She grinned as she lifted up her son so he could wash his hands and then they left the bathroom and she chased her son around the living room. Monday she would talk to Morgan, today, she was going to enjoy her time with her son.

**~~~3/3~~~**

By the time she was headed into work on Monday, JJ was nervous. She had no idea how she would tell Morgan about the baby, but she did have a slight idea of how he'd react once he found out. Morgan wasn't the type to settle down with a wife and kids. He had said so himself which is why, as she parked in the BAU parking lot, JJ decided she wouldn't tell him.

She smiled at the guard as she swiped her badge and headed up to the 6th floor. She was always glad to be the first one there and today she was extremely glad when she had to run to the bathroom to throw up the minute she walked into the bullpen. After taking care of business in the bathroom, she headed up to her office where she started to prepare for the day. She checked her email, and voicemail before going through the files on her desk went through to see if there were any seriously pressing ones.

JJ was heading back to her office after throwing up in the bathroom yet again when she passed by Garcia.

"Morning Pen," she said cheerfully as she started to walk to her office.

Penelope froze and shook her head, "Uh-uh, freeze sugar," she said walking over to JJ. "There's something different about you."

JJ chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

"What's who talking about?" Reid asked coming into the bullpen with Morgan.

 _Shit._ JJ smiled, "Nothing," she said before hurrying to her office and shut the door behind her.

Morgan raised his eyebrow, "What was that about gorgeous?"

Garcia shrugged, "There's something going on with JJ. I can feel it."

Reid just shrugged and sat down to begin working on his unfinished files. Garcia sighed as she headed down to her office. She was determined to find out what was going on with her friend. Hotch was the next to come into the office followed by Rossi and Prentiss. Hotch took a look at JJ's closed door and turned to Morgan and Reid. Morgan shrugged.

"Don't look at me. She was acting funny when we walked in."

Hotch nodded and headed up the stairs and knocked on JJ's door, "JJ, are you alright?"

JJ opened the door and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Hotch," she said yawning.

Hotch frowned, "Rough night?"

JJ laughed, "Try rough weekend. Henry had me all over the place, but it was nice to finally be able to spend a weekend with him. I guess I'm just a little exhausted that's all."

"You sure? Morgan said you were acting a little funny."

JJ scoffed, "I'm fine Hotch. Morgan is just being stupid. I'm not acting funny," she said pushing past him and headed to the bathroom.

Hotch raised his eyebrows but shook his head and headed into his office.

**~~~3/3~~~**

JJ sighed as she leaned against the stall. She knew that her best bet was to try and avoid Morgan, but then she realized that if she avoided Morgan, then everyone, including him, would know something was up. She groaned banging her head on the door. She was doomed.

She opened the stall door just in time to see Garcia and Prentiss walk in the bathroom. She cleared her throat and went to the sink and washed her hands acting like nothing happened. She dried her hands and started to walk out of the bathroom when Garcia stopped her.

"JJ."

JJ slowly turned around, "Yes?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Garcia asked.

JJ frowned, "What makes you say that?"

Garcia chuckled, "I may not be a profiler but no one uses the bathroom three times in the span of two minutes."

"That doesn't mean anything!" JJ shouted. Prentiss put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey calm down. We're your friends remember? How far along are you?"

JJ didn't know how they managed to find out that she was pregnant but she blamed it on the fact that they were profilers, well Emily was anyway, and they had worked together for so long. She didn't know what to do or even what to say. She wrapped her arms protectively around her belly.

"You can't say anything. To anyone."

The girls both looked at each other and nodded. Neither of them wanted to ask the question they were so dying to know and they had a feeling JJ wouldn't give them that information anyway. The three girls walked out of the bathroom and back to their desks or offices. Morgan watched JJ and frowned.

Reid nudged him, "Morgan, when are you going to talk to her?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"About that night? You have to talk to her about it."

Morgan frowned, "I told you, we talked about it. That night meant nothing to us. It was a drunken mistake now drop it Reid."

Unbeknownst to Reid and Morgan, JJ heard them. She went into her office, shut the door and silently cried as she sat on the floor. She knew it. Morgan didn't have any feelings for her at all. This confirmed her decision not to tell him about the baby. He wouldn't care. She cleared her throat and stood up wiping her face. She walked down the hall to Hotch's office.

"Hotch?" she called quietly knocking on the door.

He held up a finger as he was on the phone but motioned for her to enter the room. He hung up the phone and looked at her, "Are you alright JJ?"

She shook her head, "I'm not feeling very well. I was going to head home if that's alright."

Hotch frowned looking at her before nodding, "Of course. It seems to be pretty slow today. Do you need a ride?"

JJ shook her head, "No. I'm good thanks."

"Feel better," Hotch nodded.

JJ left Hotch's office and walked out of the bullpen without a glance at Morgan and headed home. She didn't know what she would do once she got home but just that she couldn't stand to be their where she was near Morgan any longer. She decided that since Henry was at daycare she was going to make most of the day and pamper herself as best she could.

**~~~3/3~~~**

Morgan stared after JJ long after she left wondering what on earth was wrong. He knew something was wrong but he just couldn't figure out what and he was trying not to profile his friend.

_Yeah what kind person has a one-night stand with his best friend?_

_**Sue me, I was drunk.** _

_That's no excuse. You wanted her and you made up that excuse. Now she can barely stand to look at you._

_**I never wanted her. It was a drunken mistake!** _

"Thunder God?"

Morgan looked up and saw Garcia standing there, "Hey mama, what's up?"

"When you get a moment I need to see you in my office," she said before walking away.

Morgan glanced at Reid who shrugged. He sighed as he headed down to Garcia's lair. He walked in cautiously and shut the door behind him.

"What?"

"When are you going to talk to JJ?"

Morgan groaned, "You're just as bad as Reid. I knew I should've never said anything. We talked about already. We agreed that it was just a stupid drunken mistake and that we'd never speak of it again."

"Derek, honey…"

"Penelope, leave it alone. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I don't. JJ is my friend, that's it. She's like a sister to me! This is why what happened was so stupid."

Garcia sighed, "I agree, it never should've happened but it did. Now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

"What consequences? What the hell are you talking about?" Morgan said irritably.

Garcia touched Morgan's cheek, "My sweet and delectable, but small minded friend, please go talk to JJ. Even if you think there's nothing to talk about, she really could use a friend about now."

Morgan stared at her. He knew she was up to something and it bothered him because he could never figure out what she was up to. He sighed and walked out of the office and back to his desk.

"What was that about?" Reid asked.

"I don't even fucking know," Morgan said opening a file.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

All morning Morgan couldn't help but think about JJ. As her friend he was worried about her. He, as a profiler trying not to profile his friend, couldn't figure out what would make JJ act that way. He sighed as he went onto another file. Suddenly, he picked up his phone and dialed JJ's cell.

" _This is Jennifer Jareau, sorry I'm unavailable to take your call, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience."_

Morgan sighed, "Hey JJ, its Derek. Listen, I was just calling to see if you were okay. You left outta here in such a hurry. Call me back alright? I just wanna know that you're okay," he said before ending the call.

He stood up and headed down to his Baby Girl's office. He had a feeling that maybe she would help him understand what's wrong. If anyone could help him it was Garcia.

"Thunder God, why such the long face? Come sit and tell me what's wrong," Garcia said looking up at him.

"I'm worried about JJ," Morgan said sitting down next to Garcia. "I mean I've never seen her like that. I mean I know it's none of my business, but she left outta here way too quick for her to be sick. Plus, I think she's mad at me for some reason, but I don't know why."

Garcia tilted her head and looked at him, "Derek, honey, what happened between you and JJ?"

"What do you mean baby girl?"

Garcia sighed, "From what I remember, you two were so trashed that when I dropped you off at your apartment you asked JJ to come with you and she did. Now, I'm no profiler but I'm going to take a stab and say what happened next is that you guys had sex. Really fun, drunken sex."

"It was a mistake. We both agreed it was a mistake."

"Was it though? Derek, I know better than you know yourself. I know how you feel about JJ."

"She's like my sister Pen I don't have feelings for her. Never have and never will," Morgan said irritated.

Garcia sighed, "Well then, I can't help you."

Morgan sighed, "What do you want me to say Pen? If you know me, then you know I'm not the type of person who's looking to settle down."

"Because you haven't found the right person yet. Because you choose to ignore the obvious."

Morgan was about to speak when Hotch poked his head in, "Sorry guys but we have a case, and a bad one. Garcia, can you call JJ? I know she said she wasn't feeling well but we need her."

Garcia nodded. Morgan sighed as he followed Hotch out of the room.

**~~~3/3~~~**

The case turned out to be one of those grueling, not solving in one day, cases. This meant that the team was going to have to stay the night in a hotel. As usual, they decided to bunk up, Hotch and Rossi, Reid and Morgan, and JJ and Prentiss. What JJ and Morgan didn't realize was that their rooms were right next to each other.

"I can't do it Emily. I can't."

Prentiss sighed, "JJ, you have to tell him. He has a right to know."

"He doesn't care about me. I mean nothing to him, what makes you think he'll care about the baby?"

Morgan was just about to go knock on the girls' door asking them to keep it down when he froze. _JJ's pregnant? Well now that explains her behavior, but it's not mine is it?_ Morgan shook his head, "Nah."

Morgan lay on his bed thinking about that night. It seemed like forever ago that he and JJ had sex. He knew they were both drunk, but he also knew that he never went in unprepared. He always used a condom. He wasn't about having one of his honeys end up pregnant. So he didn't think anything would be different with JJ just because he was drunk and she was his best friend and he loved her. He love-shit. Morgan sat up really quick.

"You okay Morgan? You look like you saw a ghost?" Reid chuckled.

Morgan shook his head, "No."

Reid frowned, "No what? No you're not okay or no you didn't see a ghost?"

Morgan shook his head, "No. I don't. She's my best friend. I can't love her."

"But you do. And the fact that you've been thinking about her all this time, is proof of that," Reid said going over to sit next to Morgan.

He put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Yes, what happened between you may have been a drunken mistake, but if that's all it was between you, you wouldn't be thinking about it so much or constantly explaining to me or Garcia that it was a mistake."

Morgan sighed and put his head in his hands, "What am I gonna do now?"

"Talk to her. Let her know how you feel about her," Reid said picking up his phone and texting Prentiss.

Several minutes later Morgan was standing outside JJ and Prentiss' hotel room and knocked on the door. Prentiss opened it and smiled.

"She's in the bathroom. Be nice to her Morgan."

Morgan nodded and walked into the room and sat on the chair waiting for JJ to come out of the bathroom.

"That's it. I fully ha-Morgan? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

**~~~3/3~~~**

JJ sat on the bed with her arms crossed shaking her head, "There's nothing to talk about Morgan. I know you only see me as a friend and don't have any feelings for me. What happened between us that night was, as you said, a mistake."

"JJ, I know I said that, or made you feel that way, but it's not true. It never was."

"I don't understand," JJ frowned.

Morgan sighed, "Yes, what happened was mistake because, I never should've taken advantage of you while you were drunk. I care way too much about you JJ and that shouldn't have happened."

"But you made it pretty clear when you were talking to Reid that I mean nothing to you," JJ said putting her arms around her middle protectively.

Morgan shook his head, "I didn't want you to mean anything more to me than what you were. Unfortunately, that didn't work. I mean I've had feelings for you for a long time, but after that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The problem was, I'm the type of person who has flings, I'm not looking to settle down."

JJ nodded, "Of course. I understand Morgan."

"No, JJ, you don't! You're not listening to me. When I heard you and Emily talking a few minutes ago about you being pregnant. I convinced myself that you weren't talking about me and I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't love you, but I couldn't. "

JJ cleared her throat, "Couldn't what?" she asked softly afraid of the answer.

"I couldn't tell myself that I didn't love you because I do. Love you, JJ. I have for a very long time, but I tried to file it away. Especially when you met Will. I figured I'd lost my chance with you."

JJ looked up, "You mean that?"

Morgan leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth before pulling back, "I do."

JJ smiled, "Too bad we're on a case. How about we pick this up when we go home?"

Morgan smiled and nodded, "Deal," he said placing another kiss on her mouth. "Sleep well," he said before getting up and leaving the room.

**~~~3/3~~~**

After Morgan and JJ talked the rest of the case seemed to go pretty easy and they wrapped it up by the next day which had the team on the way home by 2:30. Garcia offered for the team to go out to lunch and maybe drinks after and everyone agreed but Morgan and JJ. Reid and Prentiss knew why they weren't agreeing. Everyone got in their cars and went their separate ways. The others were gonna meet up at Amici's later. Morgan went home to check on Clooney and let him out for a while before leaving him back in the house and headed to JJ's.

JJ opened the door letting him in and hugged him as he shut the door. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

JJ pulled back and shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just happy. I have loved you from day one. The minute I laid my eyes on you I was a goner," she chuckled. "But then when I realized how much of a ladies man you were I told myself I wouldn't be one of your girls that you would take home and leave with a broken heart the next day. When I met Will I was glad because I didn't have to dwell on my feelings for you."

Morgan frowned, "I'm sorry baby."

JJ shook her head, "I didn't think about you until that night. I knew what was going to happen when you invited me to your apartment, but I didn't care."

"And now because of my stupid mistake, you're pregnant."

JJ put Morgan's hand on her belly, "I love you Derek and that's all that matters. But, I need to know that you really love me and this isn't because I'm pregnant with your baby."

Morgan pulled JJ close and kissed her hard on the mouth before picking her up making her squeak.

"Morgan!"

"Shh, baby, I'm gonna show you how much you really mean to me. I promise you JJ, this is truly how I feel."

He walked her down the hall to her bedroom and laid her on the bed before leaning over her and kissing her deeply. JJ moaned and arched her back as she took a breath and parted her lip. Morgan chuckled as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He took his kisses to her neck and gently worked on getting her shirt unbuttoned when she suddenly sat up and pulled it off.

"In a hurry?" Morgan chuckled.

"Shut up," JJ glared.

Morgan chuckled as he kissed her again fondling her bra covered breasts until she moaned again, "Derek please."

Morgan chuckled as he took off JJ's bra and flicked his tongue against her rosy pink nipple. JJ cried out. He breasts being ultra-sensitive due to her pregnancy. He took the nipple into his mouth while using his hand to fondle her other breast. He teased, fondled, and sucked her breasts until her nipples were hard and standing up and JJ was panting.

He smiled at her as he kissed down her body until he reached the waist of her pants and looked at her. JJ nodded and Morgan eased her pants and her panties down and off her legs.

"Damn baby, look how wet you are. You ready for me already?"

JJ moaned and nodded, "Please Derek. Want you."

He leaned up and kissed her mouth, "Patience baby."

He slicked up his fingers with spit before inserting two fingers inside her pussy. He gently thrust his fingers in and out causing JJ to moan. Loud. He chuckled as he did it faster.

"Derek, please," JJ panted sitting up gripping his shoulders. "Derek, I'm coming!"

Morgan grinned as he thrust faster still and winced when JJ dug her fingernails in his shoulder as she came screaming.

"Fuck," she groaned falling back on the pillow.

Morgan chuckled as he leaned over her and kissed her, "Mm."

"Derek, please."

"What baby?"

"Fuck me already," JJ moaned.

Morgan chuckled as he kissed her neck, "I'd love to, but you have to get Henry and I'd like to take my time with you."

JJ pouted as she lay back and looked at the clock. It shone 3:15. She had thirty minutes to get redressed and down to the daycare. She decided to take a shower as she didn't want to go to the daycare smelling like sex. She looked at Morgan and had a great idea."

"How about you make love to me in the shower?"

JJ laughed as Morgan's face lit up and they raced to the shower.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue: 9 months later**

"Unca Dewek he'p!" Henry raced into the living room giggling and ran right into Derek's arms

"What's wrong buddy?" Derek asked scooping the 2 ½ year old up in his arms.

JJ walked in the living room with her hand on her hip, "Its bath time."

"Oh. Sorry buddy can't help you there," Morgan chuckled.

Henry deflated and walked over to his mother. Morgan stood and walked over to JJ, "Baby, you okay? You want me to handle his bath?"

JJ shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

Morgan frowned, "Baby, you've been on your feet all day. Remember the doctors said to take it easy."

"I am taking it easy Derek. You do a lot and I need to do this."

Morgan sighed as JJ took Henry's hand and started to walk to the bathroom. Suddenly JJ cried out and clutched her stomach. Morgan ran over to her.

"What happened? Baby, talk to me."

JJ just screamed and if Morgan hadn't reached out and caught her she would've fallen on the floor.

**~~~3/3~~~**

Several hours later Morgan was holding his son, Aaron Kamal Morgan, in his arms. He looked over at his girlfriend who was smiling happily and kissed her. He didn't understand why she didn't want her son to have her last name but she was adamant that they keep it Morgan.

"We should let the team come in. I bet Henry is dying to see his brother," JJ smiled reaching for Aaron.

Morgan nodded placing his son in her arms before leaving the room to get the team. When he returned he had Henry in his arms and the team was filing in behind him. Morgan walked Henry over to see his mom.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby, you see your brother?"

Garcia gushed, "Aw, look at him. He's like a cute little caramel candy. Congratulations."

Prentiss smiled, "What's his name?"

Morgan looked at Hotch, "Aaron Kamal Morgan."

Hotch's eyes widened and Morgan nodded, "It was JJ's idea."

"I'm honored," Hotch said.

Morgan smiled watching Henry and JJ. He remembered when he and JJ sat down and talked to Henry about having another brother and how his uncle Derek and mommy were having a baby together and he was going to be living with them but that didn't mean that Derek wouldn't still be his uncle Derek. He didn't know how much Henry really understood and was a little afraid he would act out. But Henry had readily accepted Derek into the household and it seemed he had no problems with having a little brother.

Rossi patted Morgan on the back and smiled, "I'm really glad you finally got your act together."

Reid laughed, "I think we all are Rossi."

Garcia laughed, "Yup and you know what's next?"

JJ shook her head, "No Pen. I just had a baby."

Morgan chuckled watching his family. He will always feel bad about having sex with JJ while they were drunk, but he never again would consider it a drunken mistake.

**END.**


End file.
